criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Parvesh Cheena
}}Parvesh Cheena is an Indian American actor with a notable career as a theatre performer and best known for his roles in the TV series '' 'Til Death'' and Brothers & Sisters. Biography Parvesh Cheena introduces himself as an 'actor, wannabe activist, improviser, soon to be writer'. He is from Naperville, Illinois, in the suburbs of Chicago and then lived in the city proper during college. He was a Lakeview boy. He attended the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign during the 1997-1998 academic year. Then he went to the Chicago College of Performing Arts at Roosevelt University where he graduated with a BFA in Musical Theatre (1998-2003). He didn't do improvisation in Chicago; he was a very proper theatre guy mainly with Chicago Shakespeare Theatre and other north shore theatres like the ultimately shuttered Apple Tree. He is one of the co-founders of Rasaka Theatre Company in Chicago, where he worked until 2004 when he moved to Los Angeles to try his luck in the Hollywood industry. Nowadays he is a member of iO Wests's long form improvisation troupe (iO West teaches improvisation as a performance art and its students perform on the iO West mainstage every week), formerly known as Kitty Porn Comedyand currently known as Fairfax Prep!, since January 2010. Criminal Minds He portrays a father involved in the plot of the Season Five episode "A Rite of Passage". Filmography *Karma Calling (2009) - Peter Patnick *My Name Is Earl - My Name is Alias (2009) TV episode - Man *House Broken (2009) - Zerban *Krews (2009) - Cashier *Great Moments in Human Interaction (2008) TV series - Harold *Wedding for One (2008) - Groomsman *The Other End of the Line (2008) - NY Cabbie *Fly Like Mercury (2008) - Navin *'Til Death - Mixed Doubles (unaccredited), No More Mr. Vice Guy (2007) - Ken, and Secret Meatball (2008) TV episodes - Leo *The Ode (2008) - Salman *Stiff Napoleon (2008) - Lee *Brothers & Sisters - Compromises and Prior Commitments (2008) TV episodes - Jordan *Universal Remote (2007) - Sammy/Baliff *Crossing Jordan - Seven Feet Under (2007) TV episode (unaccredited) - Groundskeeper *Because I Said So (2007) - Foreign Guy *Help Me Help You - 5 episodes (2006-2007) TV episodes - Parvesh *The Thick of It (2007) *The O.C. - The Avengers (2006) TV episode - Passerby *The West Wing - The Last Hurrah (2006) TV episode - Barista *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody - Boston Holiday (2006) TV episode - Mr. Babalabaloo *Beyond (2006) - Nervous Office Worker *The Big Empty (2005) - Sports Fan *ER - Twas the Night (2004) TV episode - Dr. Agbo *Barbershop 2: Back in Business (2004) - Samir *Barbershop (2002) - Samir 'THEATRE' *Indian Ink - The Apple Tree Theatre (Chicago) *The Sign of the Four - The Apple Tree Theatre (Chicago) *Around the World in 80 Days - Chicago Shakespeare Theatre *Romeo and Juliet - Chicago Shakespeare Theatre *The Legend of Jane and Joe - Ricardo Montalbán Theatre (Los Angeles) *A Midsummer Night’s Dream - Hollywood Forever Cemetery (Los Angeles) *deLEARious - Open Fist Theatre (Los Angeles) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Parvesh Cheena Category:Actors